The Illusionist
by sospecial21
Summary: My life was nothing special, pretty close to ordinary until the day I met him. I knew once I saw those piercing green eyes, my life would never been the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, miss me? Trying a new story here after ending BST, I been exploring a lot of other story lines I could write about. I will eventually finish the rest, right now though I'm having a bit of a hard time doing so. I will try to update when I can, no set date for that because I'm also in college and I have to do those assignments before anything else. This is unbeta'ed, I have tried to find grammar issues, forgive me, if there is some.**

_My life was nothing special, pretty close to ordinary until the day I met him. I knew once I saw those piercing green eyes, my life would never been the same._

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bella do you need a ride to school?" I heard my mother yell from down the hall

I had been standing in the middle of my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror for the last twenty minutes. What did I care what I wore the first day? Its not like anyone noticed I existed anyway. But here I was still looking at my crew v neck tee shirt and jeans. My hair was blown out because mom thought it was a great idea if I got my hair layered for the new school year. Yea its great.

"No I can drive myself." I replied rolling my eyes

Seniors were the only ones aloud to drive their cars to school. It was supposed to be a perk I guess for almost completing high school. I was so done with Forks at this point. Small town, too many people who knew your business. I was ready to graduate and go off to college. I had plans and for the next 9 months they included finishing high school and enough money to leave.

"Okay hunny, I will see you later then. I love you." I heard her yell as she slammed the front door

I finally decided there was nothing that would make me look any better or worse at this point so I just threw on some shoes and grabbed my bag off my chair. I walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a bottle of water, heading outside. I locked the front door and went to my car.

They say the type of music you listen to first thing in the morning can determine your mood for the entire day, so I chose my radio station carefully. I was a random person, I had stations preselected, so I closed my eyes and picked one. Some bubble gum pop song comes blaring through the speakers talking about how beautiful I am, I turn it off and enjoy the silence the rest of the way to school.

I pull into the parking lot moments later and feel the heaviness of it settle in. The educational part of school I'm great with, the whole social aspect of it, not so much.

I park my car and grab my stuff, locking it behind me. I make my way toward the front doors, trying to avoid any and everyone. I have a couple friends,but for the most part, I am a loner. I head inside to my locker. Its the same locker I have had all four years in this school.

I check my classes and head to homeroom. As I enter the room I see Alice sitting in our usual spot in the back corner. Alice as been my best friend since the second grade when her family moved to Forks. She comes from a wealthy lot and mine is just average. Alice is fashion chic, while I am just a fashion disaster.

She waves like she is in the water drowning trying to signal for help. I just laugh to myself and make my way to her.

"You're here!" She smiles as she straightens up in her chair

"Alice its the first day of school, of course I'm here." I laugh placing my bag on my desk

"How was your summer? I got in so late last night I didn't have time to call you." She smiles as she pulls her mirror from her purse

"It was nothing special. I worked and that was about it." I shrug leaning into my seat

"That's too bad. Italy was great, thanks for asking." She says in a sarcastic playful tone

"How was Italy?" I ask fluttering my eyelashes

"Amazing. I brought you back a gift, you can thank me later." She beams as she pulls a small wrapped box out and hands it to me

"Alice you know I don't like gifts." I grumble

"Just open it." She giggles

I tear open the paper and it reveals a plain white box. I take the lid off and inside is a bracelet with a sparkling ruby with my name on it. The gesture is completely sweet and so Alice. I lean over and hug her and she mouths welcome as the teacher starts to do roll call.

After homeroom Alice and me part ways since I will not have another class with her until lunch. I spend majority of the my classes taking notes and collecting the material needed for the semester. I'm excited to learn, which is really weird for a 17 year old, but I need to get good marks in I plan on getting a scholarship.

Making a quick trip to my locker, I drop off my books and head to the lunch room. As I enter I notice the little clicks have formed. You have your jocks, your outcasts, preps, nerds, and popular kids. I never really put myself in all category. I hop on the lunch line and look around the room to see if I can spot Alice, but note she is not here yet.

I get a turkey sandwich with a soda and head over to an empty table. Soon after Alice appears bouncing all the way with Angela Webber, another fellow classmate in tow. They both take a seat and begin discussing what as a occurred so far today.

"Can you believe Jessica wore bright orange shoes with that blue dress? I mean c'mon, so tacky." Alice whines biting into her food.

"I know and Lauren had something stuck in her teeth the whole time she was giving her little speech about how great this year is going to be." Angela laughed

"What happened with you Bella?" Alice asks taking another bite

"Nothing really. Same boring stuff." I shrug

"Pity I needed good gossip." Alice pouted

"I'm sure you will have plenty by the end of the day." I shake my head laughing

And with that being said, the boom of someone pushing the lunch room door with a lot of force causes everyone's eyes to cast upon what created it. I look over to see Emmett coming in with a look of apology for being so loud.

"Why must I be related to him?" Alice rolls her eyes and continues eating

"He's so hot, your so lucky." Angela gushes

"Oh please, you don't have to try to use the bathroom after him." Alice hold her nose

"That's disgusting Alice." Angela crinkles her nose

I just laugh at their conversation and try to refocus on my meal when I see someone follow behind him. This someone, I have never seen before in my life. He is tall with copper colored hair and a nice lean tanned body. You can tell by the tightness of his shirt, he works out.

Suddenly he is heading in our direction and internally I begin to freak out. Why is he coming over here? I turn to see Alice waving him on and I have no idea what she was thinking, but as he gets closer I look away.

"Edward, I want you to meet my two nearest and dearest friends. This is Angela and Bella." Alice announces

I look up when I hear her say my name and my heart skip a beat. His face is pure perfection. A finely chiseled jaw with marble looking skin, so flawless my insides turn to jello. But its those eyes, the color is so green I have never seen before. It looked almost like there was two emeralds sparkling in his eye sockets and not real pupils.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." He speaks with a slight nod

His voice is deep and memorizing like his eyes. I focus on his lips so full and lushes. I like my own to wet them, imagining how soft they must feel.

"Bella?" I hear Alice's voice.

I shake myself out of the trance. I'm probably drooling at this point.

"I'm sorry,um, hi Edward." I squeak out.

He laughs and its the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"Hello Bella." He bows his head partly. The way my name rolls off his tongue, I want him to say it again.

"Edward!" I hear Emmett's voice from across the room.

Edward turns his head in that direction and I know he is about to leave us.

"It was nice to meet you ladies. Alice I will see you at home." He walks away and that's it

"Alice where have you been hiding him?" Angela smacks Alice's shoulder

"I don't remember you ever mentioning him." I mutter out

"I have mentioned him, you just haven't been paying attention. He's my favorite cousin." Alice rolls her eyes

"What is he doing here?" I thank Angela for being his busy body self

"Well his parents are in the peace corp and went to Africa for the next year. He didn't really want to go, so my parents said he could stay with us." She shrugs biting into a piece of celery

"I will be at your house everyday!" Angela exclaims

"Hold on tiger, he as a girlfriend back in Phoenix." Alice inputs

"Well this is Forks and he may get lonely." Angela says seductively

"I doubt it." Alice laughs picking up her tray to discard it.

I just look back in the direction where he went. He's sitting next to Emmett along with Emmett's girlfriend Rose and her friends. I can already see them ascending on him. Jessica gently touches his arm in a flirty kind of way and I have to look away.

It doesn't matter what I think of him anyway, like Alice said he is unavailable and probably wouldn't be interested In someone like me. I sigh picking up my tray and telling Alice I will talk to her later.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful until its time to leave. The parking lot is all but empty except for a few cars. I had went to talk to the librarian about assisting for the year.

I see Alec and James standing near my car. Neither of them are people I care to associate with because they are both trouble. As I try to silently pass them by I hear James yell out my name.

I pretend not to hear him and continue walking but he continues to yell out my name. I roll my eyes and turn giving him an annoyed look.

"What James?" I say making it clear I really don't want to speak to him.

"I bet Alec $20 I could make you turn around." He laughs

"Grow up." I retort and begin to walk away

"Hey where do you think you are going." James says while grabbing my wrist.

I try to twist my out of his grip, but its useless, he's a lot stronger than me.

"Let me go." I shout

"I don't think so Bella. You see I want you go to on a date with me." He smiles devilishly at me

"In your fucking dreams." I spat

"Oh baby, wrong answer." He pulls me closer to him while I try to loosen his grip

"You know my dad is the chief of police, you better let me go." I scream some more

"Dude let her go, she's not worth it." I hear Alec's trembling voice

"Makes you even more fun to play with." He winks at me

"I think she said let her go." A deep silky voice echos from no where

"I'm outta here." I see Alec put his hands up and run off

"Mind your business." James snarls

"Don't make me tell you again." I turn to see Edward and the look in his eyes is dark and a bit scary. Those bright emerald eyes are now forest green.

I feel my wrist go free and I run as fast as I can to my car. I fumble with the keys and hurry to unlock the door. Once safely inside I look back at the guys and see James put his hands up in defeat while backing away. However the look on his face tells me, this was fun for him.

I gulp thinking of what might have happened if Edward hadn't come along. Without a second glance, I start the car and pull out of the parking lot. I speed all the way home.

Hey guys tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who is reading my story. I apologize if my dialogue is not the best, but I'm terrible with that lol. No beta, I tried to make sure my grammar was good. I do not have an update schedule, I update when I have time between kids, classes, and work...**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The following morning I felt a little better. I had no idea what would have happened if Edward hadn't come along when he did. I never got the chance to thank him yesterday but I would make it a point to when I saw him next. I wondered if he had told Alice about it? Apparently he didn't or she would have contacted me by now.

I stepped into homeroom and Alice was completely engrossed in whatever she was going on her phone. I dropped my bag on the floor and she looked up with a smile.

"Hey." She greeted me

"Alice I need to tell you something." I bit my lip waiting for her to look up

"Ooh you have gossip for me, don't you? Only the second day and something big happened." She got excited at the thought, but my news was far from exciting

"James attacked me in the parking lot yesterday after school." I looked down at my hands

"Oh Bella! Why didn't call me?" Her voice full of concern as she reached to grab my hand

"Edward was there and stopped him before anything could have happened. I'm really thankful for that." I looked up at her

"_Edward_? He never said a word to me when he came home." She mumbled more to herself

"Yea he was all knight in shining armor and shit." I laughed at the thought

"He's very protective when it comes to females." She padded my hand

"Do you know what his first class is? I didn't really get to thank him." I asked

"I think its algebra." Alice responded

"Thanks." I nodded

"Are you sure you are okay? I can totally have Emmett kill him. They will never even find the body." She joked

"I think I'm good Alice, but thanks." I shook my head

After homeroom I wandered to where I knew senior algebra took place to see if I could find Edward. As I turned the corner I spotted him leaning casually against the lockers talking to Jessica. They seemed rather cozy talking so I figured I could wait until later to speak to him. However I needed to walk past them in order to get to my own class.

I tried to pretend I didn't notice them, holding my books tightly to my chest. Normally I was invisible in this school, so I figured I could walk by unnoticed, that was until I heard Edward excuse himself from his conversation.

"Hey Bella wait." I heard his sensual tone

I turned to see him with a look of concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" His eyes much softer than they were yesterday

"I'm fine thanks to you. I wanted to thank you for that, you know what you did for me. That was really kind, you didn't have to step in like that." I bite my lip trying to avoid looking into those green iris

"I wish I could have shown up sooner. I didn't like the way he was looking or talking to you." I could see anger flash in his eyes and his hands were balled into fists

"Listen." I touch his arm to try to calm him,however touching his skin was giving me chills. It was so smooth and soft.

"Its over and done with, no worries." I shrug, trying to make my exit.

"Bella?" He scratched his neck while looking at me

"Yea?" I asked with a playful smile

"Just try not to leave school when there is no one else around. Guys like him are dangerous and if I hadn't come along, you never know what might have occurred." His face serious

"My dad's the chief of police, James doesn't stand a chance." I joke

"Even so, just be careful." His tone softening

"Thanks." I reply

He just gives me a strange look and walks away.

I stare at his head for a minute, wanting something more. I wanted to find some way to make him come back, but I had nothing. He walked back to Jessica and I just turned away, walking to my next class.

The first half of the morning moved like clock work and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

. It was one of those few times of day I got to spend with Alice since I took advanced classes and she didn't. Alice was waiting for by my locker.

"Hey Al." I nodded opening up my locker.

"Did you hear that Jenks is gong to make announcement during lunch. I don't know what about, but its not good from what I heard." Alice says leaning casual against the wall.

"Its only the second day of school, what exactly can he be telling us that would be so bad?" I laugh shutting the locker

"I over heard Mr. Banner talking to another teacher about it." Her eyes growing with anxiousness

"I guess we will have to see." I respond with a shrug

After retrieving our lunches, we sat in our usual spot. About five minutes into eating my turkey burger, I see Principal Jenks come in and set up a microphone on the stage. He looks uncomfortable and tired. He hits the mic a couple times causing a screeching noise to come out, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Can I have your attention everyone." His voice loud

"You already have our attention." Alice grumbled

I just laughed at her.

"One of our students James Scott was found beaten unconscious yesterday afternoon near the football field. He is currently in Port Angeles Hospital in a coma. If anyone as any information that can be useful in finding his attacker, please let Chief Swan or an adult know. Thank you for your time." He cleared his throat once more and walked off the stage

I sat there feeling like the wind was knocked out of me. _Did Edward do this to him? Did he beat James up because of what happened yesterday?_

I look over to Edward, but all I can see is the back of his copper head. He doesn't even turn to look over at me.

I stare at Alice who's mouth is slightly gaped open.

"You don't think?" I say as though she already knows what I'm talking about

"I don't know." She whispers back

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Angela asks looking between the two of us

"Nothing." We reply in unison

"Well he got what he deserved as far as I'm concerned. He's so creepy." Angela pretends as to get chills

"Creepy or not, nobody deserves to be in coma." I reply

However I wonder if Edward did this to him. I stare back in his direction and he's laughing about something Emmett said, seemingly oblivious to what Jenks said. I would have to ask him, but I think the best approach wouldn't be school.

"Um Alice, would it be okay if I came by later? My parents are doing some romantic thing and I don't want to intrude." I use air quotes

"No problem, you can come by anytime you know that." She gives me a sweet smile

"I want to come over too!" Angela interjected

"The boys won't be there." Alice says in a slight annoyed tone

"Oh, well then another time." Angela pouts

"Alright Alice, I will see you later then." And with that I get up and discard my lunch, heading to my next class.

When I arrive home from school I see my parents talking in hushed whispers in the kitchen. I try to sneak up the stairs without them seeing me because I don't want to interrupt, but as soon as my feet hit that first step, my dad yells my name. I sigh and head toward them.

"Hey guys." I wave

"Bella, did you hear about what happened to the Scott boy?" My dad always straight to the point

"Yes Mr. Jenks informed us." I lean casually against the door

" We are trying to figure out who did this, I need you to be careful." He gives me a serious look

"I'm always careful dad." I roll my eyes

"I realize he was a trouble maker, but nobody deserves to be beaten up like that, he looked dead when we found him." Charlie shakes his head

"Where exactly did they find him?" I pry hoping this will give me more hope

"On school property." Dad rubs his hand over his face

"Oh." I say feeling my heart sink

"Just, here take this." He shoves a small can in my hand

I look it at and realize its mace.

"Dad, really?" I laugh

"Bella, just give me a peace of mind here okay? I know you think because its Forks nothing will happen to you, but you never know." He points at me and then the can in my hand

"Fine whatever, I'm going to Alice's house okay?" I give a dismissive wave and walk up the stairs to drop off my stuff.

After telling my parents I will be spending the evening with Alice I head over to her house. All I can picture in my mind is the confrontation between James and Edward. I pull into the Cullen's driveway. I find a spot that is unoccupied and walk up to the house.

Before I can even ring the bell Alice is standing in the doorway extending her arms out to hug me.

"You're here." She grabs me in a tight hug

"I told you I would be." I pat her back and she pulls my arm into the house

The Cullen's home is huge and spacious. Windows and fancy things everywhere. They are rich, by far the richest in all of small town Forks, but probably some of the most nicest people.

"Where is everyone?" I ask placing my jacket on a hook by the front door

"Dad's still at the hospital and mom is in the kitchen. Emmett's somewhere around here with his friends ." Alice shrugs

"Where's Edward?" I ask

"He's probably with Emmett. Are you going to ask him?" Alice asks

"I mean, that's why I came over." I bit my lip

"Well lets go find him." She nods and bounces away

I follow in her steps and we head toward the back of the house. The Cullen's have an indoor pool in the back of their house because most of the time, Forks isn't nice enough to swim. I follow in tow with Alice and hear a lot of splashing.

As we make our way to the pool area, I can see Rose sitting on Emmett's shoulders and Jessica on top of Edward's. I gaze at Edward for a moment. His lean body so muscular and athletic. His abs flex from the weight of Jessica and his arms are to die for.

I try quickly to regain myself when I see Edward glance in our direction. I divert my eyes elsewhere.

"Edward, can you come here for a second?" I hear Alice yell, causing me to look at him once more

He drops Jessica ungracefully into the water, causing her to look like a wet rat and her face is not one of happiness.

I look back at him as approaches and watch how the water drips down his chest and the drops run down over his abs and momentarily I wish I could lick it off. I hear someone clear their throat and realize Edward as caught me ogling his body.

I feel my face begin to burn with embarrassment. I can hear Alice's low giggle.

"Oh Bella let me go get that book you wanted to borrow, I will be right back. Edward, keep her company." Alice says dramatically as she basically runs out of the room

I look at her retreating form in utter shock and somewhat betrayed, but I soon realize this was her game plan all along.

I'm left standing in the middle of the hallway with a half naked Edward and I'm unsure of what to say or do. So before I can gather my thoughts together, the words slip out.

"What happened with James yesterday? Did you do that to him?" I look up at him and he gives me this strange look like I'm crazy

"Bella, you saw the whole thing, I didn't lay a hand on him." He backs away with his hands up in surrender

"I'm not accusing you, I just, its such a coincidence" I look away

"I just don't like guys disrespecting girls, I wasn't brought up like that. Its not big deal I'm sure you know plenty of guys who would do the same." He shrugs

"No I really don't." I give a sarcastic laugh.

"You have met a lot of pretty lame guys then." Edward laughs and its the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

"I guess." I shrug this time

"Well maybe we should.." But before he can finish his sentence, Jessica comes up to us grabbing on Edward's arm.

"Edward stop talking to her, she's such a loser, come back into the pool." Jessica whines

"You better go, your audience awaits." I gesture my hand at Jessica

His lips part like he is about to say something, but instead he just gives me a guilty look and lets Jessica pull him away.

I'm left filling a little empty and kind of sad that he just let her do that, but not surprised. Jessica may be the biggest idiot I ever met but she was beautiful and I could see why he would want to hang out with her over me.

I turn away from their retreating forms and go to find Alice.

After spending another hour at the Cullen's, I politely decline Esme's offer to stay for dinner. I had a lot of homework to get done and it wasn't going to do itself. I said my goodbyes and headed toward my house.

Half way home my car started to putter and I had to steer it to the side of the what I needed. I'm stuck on the side of a very wooded and low visual road. I scrambled through my purse to find my cell phone and called my dad.

"Bella keep your hazards on and don't accept any rides from strangers." He lectured

"Dad really, I'm not five, I know." I roll my eyes but he can't see

"I'll be there soon." He says before hanging up

I throw the phone on the passenger seat and lean back. The sky is very dark and this road is very creepy. Its something I always noticed about this place at night time. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

I saw a pair of headlights approaching through the rear view mirror. The car pulled up behind mine, but when the person got out of the vehicle, it wasn't Charlie...

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who is following along, I really appreciate it a lot. I'm not here to be published, I do this for enjoyment. If you don't like how I write, you don't need to read it. Keep your negative thoughts to yourself! To everyone else, I love you!**

I hit the lock button on my door to make sure whoever this was approaching couldn't open the doors. I kept trying to start the car but like all the other times I had tried, it wouldn't turn over. Has the person got closer my heart began to increase in rate. I felt like it might pop out of my chest.

Then came the knock on the glass and I turned to see who it was. Jake! I gave a sigh of relief and unrolled my window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to claim my racing heart

"I could ask you the same thing." He laughed giving me a smile full of bright white teeth

"My car won't start, but how did you know it was me?" I ask

"Your dad called my dad said you broke down over here, asked if I could just meet him, so here I am." He shrugged

Jake was my dad's best friends son and my friend. I had know him my entire life. Jake was the same age as me, 17. He was tall and dark skinned with such a handsome face. It also helped that he was extremely muscular like Emmett. Jacob was homed schooled by his aunt.

"Could you pop the hood and let me take a look?" He asks

"Sure." I pop up the hood for him and get out of the car

He takes a flash light out of his pocket and begins to look around at my engine. He makes a lot of noises as he inquires.

"So do you see anything?" I ask trying to lean over him to see

"I'm not sure, probably going to have to tow to my house." He shrugs, closing the hood

"Great." I reply with sarcasm

"I will figure it out Bella, I built this engine practically anyway." He laughs

"I guess." I sigh rubbing my hands over my bare arms

I realize I left my jacket at Alice's house and the temperature as gotten cooler. I notice Jake eying me and he gestures toward his car.

"If you're cold, we can sit in my car until Charlie gets here. I can call Paul and ask him to come tow your car back to my place." Jake gives me that bright smile

I nod my head yes, but grab my stuff from my car before walking over to his. _Guess mom will be driving me to school tomorrow_.

I sit in the passenger side of Jake's 2007 black mustang. I have never been one for fast cars, but this car I really liked.

We sat in silence for a minute before Jake decided to speak.

"Hows school going?" Jake asked

"It just started so, I guess okay." I shrug

"I heard some guy from your school got the shit beat out of him. Did you know him?" Jake injects trying to make casual conversation

"News travels fast." I mumbled under my breath

"Your dad happened to mention it to my dad." Jake grinned like it was no big deal

"Can I tell you something without you telling anyone?" I bit my lip waiting for his reply

"Bells you can tell me anything." Jake looks at me with a sincere smile, while grabbing my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Holding his hand in mine gave me the courage to speak about what had happened.

"That guy was this bully named James. He kind of tried to man handle me yesterday." I could feel Jake's hand tighten around mine.

I look up to see his face and his jawline is hard like he wants to hit something. His reaction does not surprise me. Jake as always been protective of me since we were kids. I always thought of him like a brother.

"Then he got what he deserved." Jake muttered out

"It was okay, Alice's cousin was there and he scared him off." I wanted to relax him

Before another word could be said my dad pulled up in his cop car. After Jake had Paul tow my car, I thanked him and we left for home.

**End of the week...**

I was sitting shotgun in Alice's Mercedes as she chattered away about how many hot guys would be at the bonfire we were going to. It was tradition is Forks at the end of the first week of school, the seniors had a bon fire at La Push beach to end the summer officially.

I wasn't really all that interested in going, but Alice insisted it was some kind of right of passage. I think its because Alice didn't want to go alone. We pulled up to the beach and already a lot of people were here.

We got out of the car and pulled some blankets out of the trunk. We headed toward the fire glow. I could see some people were already drunk. _Great this should be interesting._

We found a good spot near Angela and some of her friends. Alice made small talk with them as I laid out my blanket on the sand. I had on my hoodie and jeans with sneakers.

"Hey Bella want to go with me to get a drink?" Alice asked a little too sweetly

"Sure." I looked at her skeptically

Alice had seemed unlike herself since I got in the car with her earlier. I wasn't sure what was going on until she linked our arms together and pulled me into the direction of where the "drinks" were being served.

"See the tall gorgeous blond talking to Edward?" He voice nearly swooning as she points

I look in the direction of her finger and see Edward and a tall blond guy having a conversation. Yes I notice the blond in question, but my eyes are glued to her beautiful cousin.

"That's Jasper Wiltlock! He goes to Port Angles High. His the one I told you about." Alice gushed

I watched Edward's mouth moving and his sharp jawline. He slowly licked his lips as to add some lubricate to them as if they were dry. How _I would love to go over there and lick them for him._

"Earth to Bella!" Alice snaps her fingers in my face

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" I ask coming out of my daze

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" Alice puts her hands on her hips

"Jasper blond guy, Port Angles high." I replied

"Yes, I have the biggest crush on him! His dad is a doctor too and works with Carlisle sometimes. We met over the summer. I told you about it, don't you remember?" Alice's innocence was sweet sometimes

"I remember you mentioning a hot guy, but Alice you mention a lot of hot guys. How am I supposed to keep up." I huff

"Well forget about anyone else I mentioned." Alice gives me a real serious look, taking my hand into hers

"Jasper's special. I really think he might be the one. I had one of my vision of us graduating college together and he asked me to marry him!" Alice gives me that beaming smile

"Didn't you have that same vision of Mike Newton?" I point out

"That was subjective, you know these visions can change." She gives me another pout

"Alice I don't doubt your psychic abilities, but you may want to put them to use now because Lauren is talking to him." I nod my head in their direction.

Alice walks over to them without saying another word to me. I watch how she basically bum rushes Lauren out of the way, batting her eyes at Jasper. Alice commanded Jasper's attention and from the huge smile on his face, he was very much happy to see her.

I watched as Lauren then tried to turn her attention on Edward. I'm sure Jessica wouldn't appreciate that her so called best friend was flirting with the guy she wanted. But from what I could see, there was no Jessica and Edward seemed happy to have Lauren's attention.

Alice said he had a girlfriend back in Arizona. How would that so called girlfriend feel about all the flirting he's been doing? I guess Edward was just the player type. I mean he was so good looking he could have any girl he wanted, why would he want me?

Where did that come from? Was I really crushing on him that bad that I was acting insecure? I could be bold like Alice and just start talking to him, couldn't I?

I walked over to where they were standing and the closer I got, the better look at Edward's face I received. His smile was tight, almost fake as he tried to be polite to Lauren's annoying conversation. I tuned her out because her voice always annoyed me.

I stood next to Alice and she grabbed my arm.

"Jasper this is Bella my best friend." She announced with such pride

"Well nice to meet you Bella." Jasper tipped his head at me

"Like wise." I gave a shy smile

"Hey Bella." I heard Edward's soft tone say

I was almost stone shocked that he acknowledged me, but one thing I have always known about Cullen's, they had perfect manners.

"Hey." I give a small nod

"Are you enjoying the party?" He questioned

I look at him in surprise. He's actually talking to me. I mean we have talked a couple of times, but this was outside of the incident.

"I just got here, so I'm still on the fence about it." I shrug

"Perhaps we can do something to change your mind?" He gives me a grin

I could feel my stomach doing somersaults.

"What did you have in mind?" I ask slyly

"Want to take a walk with me?" He nods toward the water

"That sounds like a great idea! C'mon on Jasper." Alice interjects. Sometimes I really do love her

Jasper just follows Alice as if he as no other options. Its rather cute. Edward gestures for me to go first and we all head toward the water line of the ocean.

Its dark and all you can see out here is the bright full moon and the stars. Edward and I walk for a few minutes in silence, as Alice and Jasper walk infront of us holding hands. They are in deep conversation.

"Are you enjoying Forks?" I ask trying to break the ice

"So far its okay. I mean I come from a major city, so this quiet little town is nice from all that commotion." He replies

"I can't wait to go to college and get as far away from here as I can." I shake my head wondering how he could like it here

"You want to runaway? Are you unhappy here?" He asks with a sincere tone

I look up at him then. Was I unhappy?

"I'm not unhappy, but there as to be more to life than just this." I wave my hand around

"I guess so." He smiles with a shrug

We continue to walk a little bit more.

"So where's Jessica?" I tease

"I have no idea." He laughs

"She seems to follow you around like a lost dog." I laugh with sarcasm implied

"Yea that gets old real quick." He snickers

"I thought you were into her? I mean Alice said you had a girlfriend back home, so I didn't really know what your deal was." I try to act casual

"Girls like Jessica come a dime a dozen. She is airy, I kind of like girls that are solid. And as far as a girlfriend goes, we broke up when I moved here." He replies

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." I look toward the ground

"Sorry about which part?" He says playfully

"That you broke up with your girlfriend, that's gotta suck." I bit on my lip

"It was just a summer romance thing, you know how those go." He said

"No I really don't. I've never had a boyfriend." I stare out at the ocean

"Wait." He stops me

"You're trying to tell me a girl like you as never had a boyfriend?" He laughs

"What do you mean a girl like me?" I ask playfully

"Isn't it obvious, you beautiful and smart and funny. I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with you." He says it so matter of factly

The only part I even bothered to hear was him call me beautiful. This sexy boy just called me beautiful. I'm completely speechless. My lack of words must have prompted him because the next thing I know he's leaning down about to kiss me, but Alice yelling to us breaks the trance.

"C'mon on guys, the bon fire is starting without us." Alice beams linking her arm into mine.

I just stare back into those emerald eyes and give a silent apologize. He grins and just follows in suit. We take our place on our blankets and we invite the guys to join us.

The point of the bonfire is to rehash some good and bad moments of the past four years. Edward is sitting next to me as Emmett is the first to begin a story. Even though I have on a hoodie and jeans, I still feel a slight chill.

"Are you cold?" Edward whispers into my ear

Suddenly those chills are not from the temperature, but rather the feel of his breath on my skin.

"Just a little, I'll be fine." I rub my arms

"Come here Bella." I look at him and he scoots back on the blanket, gesturing for me to sit between his legs.

At first I'm somewhat reluctant because I have never been intimate with as boy and second I don't know if Alice will like it. I look over at her, but she is wrapped tightly around Jasper, so I grow a pair and scoot infront of Edward.

"See isn't that better?" He grins wrapping his strong arms around me.

I must admit it is better and as the tension wears down on me, I find myself pleasantly comfortable in these arms. I leans back into his chest, resting my head against his shoulder. He lets out a small sigh and his arms tighten around me.

I can't help the smile I know that is plastered on my face. I happened to catch a glimpse of Jessica across the way sitting by Rose and she is giving me the look of death. I just ignore her and continue leaning and enjoying my moment...


End file.
